Can't Help Falling in Love
by fuxefuxe
Summary: A short songfic, with the song Can't Help Falling in Love by Elvis. Hinted ZoSan relationship.


I should be writing another things, but well, the night wasn't being very productive and suddenly this idea hit me and better write something than nothing, huh? (Hime-chan, don't be mad a me, please!). This is dedicated to my lovelies vivaciousRingo and GeckoMoriaShadowLord (aka mistermushroom), because they're having a little rough times with life and studies. This is for you both, darlings ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece (I wish, though) and I'm not making profit with this.

Pairing: ZoSan

Genre: Songfic, angst, fluff

Rating: maybe a T? It has Sanji in it, after all XD

Warning: It isn't betaed, so, probably has a few typos (sorry for that).Oh, and cheesyness ahead. Like, A LOT. I can't help it, this song brings out my cheesy side.

The song is "Can't Help Falling in Love" by Elvis. I recommend that you listen to the song while reading when the lyrics kick in. Here the link to the song:

Hope you like it. Enjoy!

"Can't Help Falling in Love"

The angry slam of the door announced the hasty exit of the swordsman. Sanji closed his eyes and cursed under his breath. He fished one cigarette from his pocket and tried to light it but his hands were shaking from barely repressed anger. Fuck! After three more tries he was finally inhaling the soothing nicotine.

He smoked down the first stick in mere seconds and it wasn't till the fourth one that he felt a little calmer. He breathed out a long trail of smoke and pinched his nose, trying to recollect how the argument had started. The marimo was practicing his katas in the little dojo they had in the living room while Sanji was cleaning and complaining about lazy moss-head balls. Zoro ignored him, like usual, and Sanji got pissed, like usual. Normally, he would spat a few jibes more and leave it at that, but the silence had irked him to no end and he'd snapped. He had screamed to the swordsman, calling him a good for nothing useless piece of meat and all went downhill from there. He couldn't recall what another things he had said, he only remembered the boiling anger and the frustration. Soon enough, the marimo had snapped too and the insults started to fly in both directions. At some point, Zoro seemed like he wanted to punch Sanji and chose that moment to bolt out of the apartment.

Sanji put off the cigarette and lighted the fifth one. His anger was totally deflated by this point, being replaced by a knot of guilt and mild dread. He had said some nasty things, nasty things that he didn't believe at all but he'd said them all the same. The last months had been hectic, to say the least, and the pressure was taking a toll on him. Zoro was trying to be understanding and help him, but he had a lot of issues of his own.

Fuck! - he cursed – Fuckfuckfuck...I'm fucking stupid! - he screamed to himself, pacing the living room like a caged animal.

He put off the cigarette again, and tried to light another one, but the fucking zipper wasn't working and fuck if his hands weren't shaking again. He let out a frustrated cry and tossed the zipper with such accuracy that fled out the window.

Fuck! - he ran to the windowsill and saw how the lighter broke in little pieces, 4 floors below. At least he didn't hit anyone in the head, that would be the finishing touch to his last shitty months, such was his rotten luck. And now, he had fucked up his relationship with Zoro, the only good thing that he had still. He covered his eyes with the hand holding the forgotten cigarette and let out a broken sob, brooding in his misery.

He didn't know how long he had stayed like that when the front door opened. He stiffened, not wanting to look at Zoro now, scared of what he might see in his eyes. The door closed soflty and he could hear the soft steps of Zoro, while rummaging through the living room. Finally the steps stopped right at his back. His heart was thumping like mad against his ribcage and his throat seemed tied in a tight knot as his shoulders started to tremble, waiting for the inevitable.

Instead, Zoro took another step and the piano music started to play. He stiffened even more, if that could be possible, and he had to bit down a sob when Zoro's arms encircled him.

"_Wise men say only fools rush in"_

The trembling had spread to all his body when Zoro rested his chin in his shoulder.

"_But I can't help falling in love with you"_

Placing his hands in Sanji's waist, Zoro started to sway gently, following the music.

"_Shall I stay, would it be a sin?"_

Sanji couldn't help it anymore and a harsh sob escaped his chest.

"_If I can't help falling in love with you"_

Zoro took the cigarette that was still hanging from Sanji's hand and he put it in the windowsill.

"_Like a river flows surely to the sea"_

Then, he took gently the hand that was covering his eyes and lowered it.

_"Darling so it goes"_

Sanji found himlself being turned around. He complied, and let Zoro embrace him again. He was embarrased, though, and his eyes were glued to the floor.

_"Some things are meant to be"_

Zoro started to dance again and rested his forehead against the cook's.

_"Take my hand, take my whole life too"_

He managed to lift his eyes and he met Zoro's look. His eyes were so full of love and adoration that Sanji couldn't help and let another sob escape him.

_"For I can't help falling in love with you"_

Zoro embraced him more tightly, rubbing gently at his sides, soothing him. This had an immediate effect on Sanji that relaxed in the swordsman hold.

_"Like a river flows surely to the sea"_

He was rewarded with a soft smile and his heart skipped a beat.

_"Darling so it goes"_

His chest was on fire, brimming with love and passion for the swordsman, and he hoped that the green-haired man could see in his eyes how much he meant to him.

_"Some things are meant to be"_

Grey eyes sparkled and the swordsman nuzzled affectionately his hair, humming.__

_"Take my hand, take my whole life too"_

Zoro took his hand, kissed it with longing adoration and then put it in his chest, so Sanji could feel the warm beating of his heart.

_"For I can't help falling in love with you"_

The warm feeling spread from his hand to his chest, making his heart swell and his blood sing. The swordsman then leaned in.

_"For I can't help falling in love with you"_

_FIN_

The lyrics are from here:  
>ELVIS PRESLEY - CAN'T HELP FALLING IN LOVE LYRICS .#ixzz1JYfp7m2J<br>Copied from

Reviews and opinions are welcome. Thanks for reading ^_^


End file.
